delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Krasnovy
Krasnovy (Russian: Красновы, English: The Krasnovs) is a Russian serial drama that aired on Channel One Russia from 15 September 2007 to 19 December 2015. Spanning eight seasons and 160 episodes, the show starred Anastasia Sokolova, Anush Petrosyan, Boris Pskov, Alexey Nikolovsky, Eldar Bilyaletdinov, Vladislav Ponomarenko, Anne Tsitsikian, Artem Altynbekov, and Vladimir Stavsky in its debut season. Ekaterina Andreyeva, Paulina Shavinskaya, Vladislava Fyodorova, Anna Maripova, and Danil Shupov joined the main cast in later seasons. Krasnovy followed the wealthy Moscow oil baron Krasnov family headed by patriarch and CEO of the fictional Krasnov Industries Alexander Krasnov (Stavsky) and his children: the environmentalist Peter Krasnov (Pskov), the business-savvy and manipulative Natasha Krasnova (Sokolova), and the rebellious Dima Krasnov (Nikolovsky), as they adjust to family life with their new stepmother Anahit "Anya" Krasnova-Harutyunyan (Petrosyan) and the baggage she brought with her. Synopsis Krasnovy begins with wealthy heiress Natasha Krasnova unhappy to discover her billionaire father Alexander Krasnov engaged to marry Anya Harutyunyan, an employee at his company Krasnov Industries. When Alexander decides to promote Anya to the position he had previously promised Natasha, Natasha leaves the company to join forces with her high school boyfriend and her father's main business rival Nikolai Shumin of Shumin Company. Meanwhile Nora Darbinyan, Anya's niece from Armenia, arrives in Moscow and threatens to reveal the secrets of Anya's dark past. Cast Main article: List of Krasnovy characters. *Anastasia Sokolova as Natasha Krasnova, the middle child and only Krasnov daughter *Anush Petrosyan as Anahit "Anya" Krasnova-Harutyunyan, the Armenian new wife of Alexander with a dark past *Boris Pskov as Peter Krasnov, the eldest Krasnov child whose morals come into conflict with his father's *Alexey Nikolovsky as Dima Krasnov, the youngest Krasnov child and black sheep of the family *Eldar Bilyaletdinov as Farid Fayzulin, the Krasnov's Tatar chauffeur and Natasha's lover *Vladislav Ponomarenko as Nikolai Shumin, Natasha's high school boyfriend and Alexander's business rival *Anne Tsitsikian as Nora Darbinyan, Anya's niece who arrives in Moscow, bringing along Anya's dark past (season 1) *Artem Altynbekov as Taras, the Krasnov's Kazakh live-in butler and majordomo *Ekaterina Andreyeva as Polina Shumina, the younger sister of Nikolai and best friend of Natasha (recurring season 1; main seasons 2–8) *Paulina Shavinskaya as Irina Krasnova, the ex-wife of Alexander and mother of Peter, Natasha, and Dima (seasons 2–8) *Vladislava Fyodorova as Sabina Abdulova, the party girl daughter of Taras, who returns to Moscow with a vengeance (seasons 2–8) *Anna Maripova as Katya Kholodova Krasnova, the former drug addict girlfriend and later wife of Peter (recurring seasons 1–2; main seasons 3–8) *Danil Shupov as Alexander "Sasha Antonovich" Chelomtsev, the writer husband of Natasha and member of the prominent Chelomtsev family (recurring seasons 1–2; main seasons 3–8) *Vladimir Stavsky as Alexander Krasnov, the patriarch of the Krasnov family and CEO of Krasnov Industries Episodes Reception Critical Ratings Awards and nominations Category:2000s Russian television series Category:2007 Russian television series debuts Category:2010s Russian television series Category:2015 Russian television series finales Category:Channel One Russia series Category:Russian drama television series Category:Russian soap operas Category:Russian-language television series Category:Television series set in Moscow